spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Altar
Ball and Chain Glitch I just started a game with the intention of getting the ball and chain. On level 2 I found an altar, which I bombed, and immediately received the ball and chain without any spiders. Note that I had run away so that the bomb was in the frozen region, and was on the floor below when I got close enough for it to blow. 15:30, May 10, 2010 Vampire non-sacrifice? I just plopped a stunned vampire in Lush+Restless-Dead onto the altar and it sat, sat, and then revived and flew after me. It didn't sacrifice! It was dead-center on the altar. Eyenot 14:59, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Other sacrifices should sacrificing the golden idol for the monkey and sacrificing the gift from a shop for an aubergine be mentioned? 16:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) *Oh yeah, good catch. I forgot about that. // TenhGrey (talk) 18:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Possible to sacrifice yourself in single player On the steam version at least, being knocked unconscious on the altar (for example falling from too great a height), will cause you to be sacrificed and die. 02:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Neat! That's an awesome interaction! --Becer (talk) 03:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Deducing Value of Corpses A good way of working out how much favor a corpse is worth is to experiment with how many corpses (and in what combination) are required for Kali to bestow the first gift on you. As a Damsel is equal to this figure, most of the measurements we have for the favor of a corpse is delineated as a fraction of the damsel's value. I'm not certain that a damsel is even worth eight points, but this is a useful standardised figure from which we can extrapolate the value of other corpses. Base-eight mathematics is much more serviceable with regard to halving and doubling than our more native base ten, as we don't have to screw around with decimals. You can half the number eight, quarter it, or halve a quarter of the number without having to split integers. I count everything in base eight. I have twelve fingers. 7+7+3+6 is 27. Trufax. // TenhGrey (talk) 21:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :I've looked at the actual values inside the game's memory and added some real numbers. (still missing the Scorpion Fly and Vlad though). --Ludonaut (talk) 10:17, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Second Invigoration Impossible? After receiving invigoration once, I sacrificed 12 yeti corpses in one level (giving me 24 reputation according to the numbers on this page) and received no additional reward. This is documented at the beginning of this YouTube video. It seems that a second invigoration never happens, or at least requires more reputation than 24 beyond the first one. ThemsAllTook (talk) 22:52, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Sacrificing Anubis Today, I've knocked back Anubis with bomb, it flew on altar and it got sacrificed. Is it possible? 21:54, December 5, 2013 (UTC) *Logic would suggest not. Anubis has no stun mechanic, and isn't affected by gravity which would make it difficult to set him on an altar. Are you sure this is what actually happened? // TenhGrey (talk) 15:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sacrifice the Vlad. 10:53, December 7, 2013 (UTC)Believe or not, I unofficial (unofficial - because i don't recorded it) first who sacrifice the Vlad. It's stupid but i just forgot to write about this there. I think that it's not difficult, it's just about luck with spawn a Altar on a 5-1. When i sacrificed him, i have only 8 points by sacrificed a Damsel on 1-3. If you tries to find out his price you wish to have a 4 or 12 Kali's points to check give to you anything or not. (TD(from Russia with Spelunky)).